Total Pony World Cruise
by 13Zombie
Summary: Sequel to 'Total Pony Island Returns'. This is season two of TPI, where we have sixteen competitors that were selected to go on an epic cruise around the world. We have some returning characters along with new competitors battling it out on another chance at the million.
1. The cruise begins

Please _note this season will have 16 random competitors from My Little Pony. Sone characters old and new. Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 1

On the edge of the pier, Toad is waiting anxiously for everyone to arrive. "Ugh, twenty minutes late and still nobody's here yet. Are you sure this is the port? I have this pipe installed and everything."

"Sí señor. Estoy seguro." Bobei replied.

Right on cue, the pipe began vibrating and shot out the first three competitors. The first one floated down and he appeared to be a familiar draconequus. The second one appeared to be a young colt with a familiar coat.

"About time." Toad said. "Our first set of contestants.

"That's right, I'm back again." Discord said.

"So am I." Snails said.

"Why hello there Toad. Surprised to see me again? Well it's been awhile." Discord said. "You got any food? I'm famished."

"Um, here." Toad said tossing him an unknown food.

"If you must know, I have a strict 'No greens policy.' I'm not eating this. He tosses it into the ocean."

"And there goes my retirement fund." Bobei said to himself.

"Oh Fluttershy!" He called out. "Fluttershy!"

A familiar earth pony with orange fur and a blonde mane and tail came parachuting in as she unstraps the parachute.

"You do realize that she isn't even here right?" Applejack reminds him.

"I know that. I just want to know that she'll be watching me back home."

"Pretty sure she might." she answered.

Another competitor leaps out of the cannon, does multiple flips, then lands perfectly.

"And he sticks the landing." Soarin said landing perfectly.

"Show off." Toad remarks.

"I'm not a show off, it's just skill dude." Soarin said.

Two cheerful screams were heard from the pipe. Confetti shot out of the pipe, then came two earth ponies. One was pink with her poofy hair and tail. The other was an orange pony with a brown mane.

"Now entering the party ponies of the game: me and my friend Cheese Sandwich." Pinkie introduces.

"Since when is there confetti in the cannon?" Toad asked confused.

"It's our way of entering." Cheese Sandwich responded.

"Hi everypony." Pinkie said then gasps. "Look Cheese, it's a ship. We're get to go on a cruise!"

"Featuring the party ponies: Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie." Toad introduced. "Welcome back!"

Character number seven arrives next. She appeared to be a young orange filly with a purple mane and tail.

"Fellow Cutie Mark Crusader: Scootaloo here! Ready to compete again." She said.

* * *

Scootaloo: I can't believe I'm going on a cruise. This is going to be so much fun. I just hope Rainbow Dash will be here.

* * *

"Finally, everyone's favorite crusader is back. Not to mention the fan favorite: Scootaloo!" Toad announces.

"Wow, I've got quite a few friends." Scootaloo said.

Sunset Shimmer exits out of the pipe and she appears in pony form.

"I can relate to you." Sunset said.

"Hello Sunset." Toad said. "How are you doing in pony form?"

"It's been awhile, but it may take some time to get used to." Sunset answered.

* * *

Sunset: This is the first time I'm competing in pony form. I've seen Twilight take part in the last season. It was a shame she didn't win, but I hope I see her again.

* * *

Two new players came out next. One was a magenta pony and the other was a young brown colt wearing a propeller.

"Up next is: Cheerilee and Button Mash!" Toad announces.

* * *

Cheerilee: This was the perfect idea for me to take a break from teaching. Even though three of my students are here, I need to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

* * *

Button Mash: It turns out my mom is making me do this because I've been playing too much games. So she's having me do this, but at least she'll see me compete back at home.

* * *

All of a sudden, Button gets frozen by a freeze gun.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I guess it does work." Toad said holding up his freeze gun.

"Toad what did you do?" Cheerilee asked in shock. "You just froze Button."

"Yeah, but he's not dead is he?"

"Well can you unfreeze him?"

Gilda flies out of the pipe and lands beside the two. "Stand aside, I've got this." She punches the ice block and it shatters completely freeing Button Mash from his frozen state.

"Hey shorty, get up!" Gilda said.

"Easy Gilda, he's been through a lot." Cheerilee said.

She darted her eyes at her and began chasing her back and forth.

"GET BACK HERE!" Gilda screamed.

Rainbow Dash flies out of the pipe and lands on the pier.

"SOMEPONY HELP!" Cheerilee cried.

"When I get you, you're gonna get it!" Gilda said chasing her.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Rainbow Dash cuts in between them.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie rushes over to her pegasus.

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash realized but got caught by Pinkie as she gets a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. It's been forever since I last saw you. The last time we saw each other was at the area in Donut Plains." Pinkie said quickly.

"Yeah, could you please let go of me now so I can breathe?" Rainbow Dash asked struggling.

"Now entering, the master of hypnotism. The greatest hypnotherapist the one and only: Dr. Spiral Swirl." She introduced as she exits the pipe. "But you can call me Spiral."

"Wait, so she's a hypocrite?" Discord asked confused. Applejack however, just face hoofed.

"Well if it isn't Miss Spiral Swirl." Toad said. "How nice of you to make a not so great entrance."

"What an honor to be here. I've pretty much seen the previous season in the pastl and learned from the best on how to play the game." Spiral said.

"Uh, dare we ask who you learned from?" Button wondered.

"Well by Miss Dash over there and Chrysalis of course."

Everyone gasps in horror.

"Obviously, you missed their lesson on subtlety." Toad adds.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: *laughs* Are you kidding me? Me and Chrysalis? She doesn't think she's making it that far in the game. That pony is going down if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

"Don't forget us!" Another voice called in the pipe. The pipe shot out two more ponies. One revealing to be a light green unicorn with a golden harp cutie mark. The second was a light yellow earth pony with a pink and blue mane and tail.

"Now entering: Lyra Heartstrings and her best friend Bon Bon." Toad continues.

* * *

Both Lyra and Bon Bon are in the confessional.

Lyra: I can't believe we get to go on a cruise!

Bon Bon: I know, this is going to be so fun with you.

* * *

"Okay we're almost done señor Toad. I'll ready the engines." Bobei said.

Right on cue, the last contestant flies out of the pipe.

"Well, well, here's the last passenger." Toad said as the last competitor plummets down and lands on the ground, hard! "How are you doing Derpy?"

She lifts her head up for a second, then goes back unconscious.

"Perfect!" Toad said.

* * *

The entire cast:

Derpy Hooves

Bon Bon

Soarin

Snails

Cheerilee

Lyra

Gilda

Button Mash

Rainbow Dash

Discord

Applejack

Spiral Swirl

Cheese Sandwich

Sunset Shimmer

Pinkie Pie

and Scootaloo!

Welcome to 'TOTAL PONY CRUISE!'

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Cruise Begins.**

"Now on Total Pony Cruise, we will be travelling around earth to its most iconic, spectacular, and most dangerous locations." Toad announces to everyone.

"Ooh this is so exciting, I've always wanted to go to Paris or Niagara Falls." Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

"Actually, we're going to be travelling in the real world." Toad said.

"THE REAL WORLD?!" Everyone eyes widened.

"Isn't that where I was from?" Sunset asked.

"I think he might be referring to the OTHER real world." Discord said.

"Boring." Gilda complained.

"If you have a problem, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind being the first to try out our plank of shame." Toad tells the griffin pointing to the plank.

"On second thought, I'll pass."

"Great. Any questions?" Toad asks.

Derpy raises her hoof.

"Okay then onto the teams. For the jolly mushrooms, we have..."

"Scootaloo."

"Lyra."

"Discord."

"Applejack."

"Cheese Sandwich."

"Snails."

"Spiral."

"and Soarin."

"Great!" Applejack said dryly.

* * *

Applejack: Ah always get stuck with a troublemaker; especially one from the past, and my best friends and I aren't on the same team. At least I have Scootaloo, but it doesn't just mean I can do anything to mess up my game. *sighs* I need to write a memoir.

* * *

Scootaloo: Not again, I'm not on the same team as Rainbow Dash again. I just hope I don't make any mistakes and get eliminated early again. Although I do have Applejack on my team. I hope I can last up to the merger this time.

* * *

"That means that the blazing fire flowers will consist of..."

"Gilda."

"Button Mash."

"Miss Cheerilee."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Rainbow Dash."

"YAY! Dashie and I are on the same team." Pinkie interrupted. "We could make up for lost times, right Dashie?"

"Is it too late for me to swap teams? Because I'm already considering that option." Rainbow Dash hoped.

"Bon Bon."

"Sunset Shimmer."

"and Derpy Hooves."

"Ship's all charged up señor." Bobei said over the walkie-talkie.

"Great. So sailors as you all know, we're still low on funds this season. Which is why your first challenge is to break into the world famous 'Fort Knox.'" Toad explains.

"But Toad, that's the most single fortified safe in America." Scootaloo pointed out.

"And that's why I'm making you guys break-in. All you have to do is make it back with the cash and you're golden. We can only respawn you all on the ship. Losing a teammate will result in 1 grand taken off your team's total loot. So DO NOT GET KILLED!" Toad warned. "The team with the highest total wins immunity. The losing team will be getting rid of one member from their team. Bobei, AMERICA!"

The entire ship gets transported to the real world.

(BREAK)

* * *

"So does anypony know how we're going to break-in this place?" Sunset asks her team.

The place was a huge and appeared to be heavily guarded. There were guards patrolling back and forth outside the building, lookouts from top and middle floor.

"Easy." Discord said snapping his fingers. When he did, all of the guards were knocked out and the front door opens.

"Let's go everyone, react now, think later." Pinkie said walking toward the building.

Button follows her to the building.

"Button what are you doing?" Cheerilee asks him.

"I'm following Pinkie's lead and hope I don't get killed." Button responded.

* * *

Cheerilee: I'm worried about Button. If he's not careful, he could get killed out there. I may not be at the school right now, but I still need to keep my students safe.

* * *

Suddenly, machine guns began firing at the sixteen competitors.

"TAKE COVER!" Soarin shouted. Some of them run inside as more security guards come and shoot at both teams.

Pinkie is running through this all this until one bullet hits her in the flank knocking her out. Now the blazing flowers are down to 7 now.

"We gotta find somewhere safe to hide." Lyra said.

"Where can we hide?" Bon Bon asked her friend.

"Uh you both realize you're not on the same team right?" Rainbow Dash reminds her teammate. "Now let's get somewhere safe." She takes Bon Bon and hides behinds some boxes.

"This is crazy! At this point, we're dead if don't think of something fast."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dash has a point." Gilda said. "We need some kind of shield."

They all turned to Derpy as she gets a grenade thrown at her then blows up. Then surprisingly, she comes back to life.

* * *

Derpy: I just don't know what went wrong. It must all those 1-ups that I have. I can come back from anything.

* * *

"I can use a spell to protect us from bullets." Sunset suggested.

A shield was formed around them and they all got through safely.

The jolly mushrooms were outside and the alarm goes off as more guards come out.

Spiral runs to the door and dodges the bullets as she hangs her watch over their eyes. "Look closely at my watch swinging back and forth. When I count to three, you will close your eyes and fall in a deep sleep. One, two, three!"

As she said three, both guards closed their eyes and fell asleep on the ground.

Applejack is really suspicious about her giving her a glare. "Yet you all aren't the least bit concerned that she has this type of power?" She asked her teammates.

"It would be wise to stay together." She tells Applejack

"No, you are obviously bad news." Applejack tells her.

"Now now there's no need for judgement. If we work together, then we can reach our goals. I hope you of all ponies will understand."

"I um..."

* * *

 _(Music begins playing a parody of Problem: by Ariana Grande)_

 _Applejack: I've got one problem with you girl_

 _(Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Button, Derpy, and Discord.)_

 _You've got one more problem._

 _(Applejack)_

 _Spiral you know ah don't like ya I wanna vote you_

 _right of this show._

 _(Discord)_

 _She may be bad just a little bit._

 _She doesn't mean it._

 _So just come on._

 _(Applejack)_

 _Do you even know Discord?_

 _About her powers?_

 _Cause even though I shouldn't bear to_

 _I wouldn't care to keep her around._

 _(Derpy)_

 _I will not die_

 _(Sunset)_

 _But I know that it's a lie._

 _(Button)_

 _Why do we get her?_

 _(Derpy)_

 _Come on guys I will tr-_

 _(Sunset)_

 _I've got one more problem with you here._

 _(Button joins in)_

 _We've got one more problem with you here._

 _(_ _Applejack)_

 _I've got one more problem with you here._

 _(All together)_

 _Yep, we've got one more problem!_

 _(Applejack)_

 _One more problem with you here._

 _I've got one more problem with you here._

 _(Scootaloo)_

 _Do you think she'll cause a problem?_

 _(Applejack)_

 _Spiral is my only problem._

 _Pinkie laughs_

"Pinkie what's wrong you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh Dashie." Pinkie said.

 _(Gilda)_

 _She is driving me insane. One day I hope she goes down in flames._

 _(Spiral)_

 _I miss my dohickey so much. I'll be a happy bunch._

 _(Applejack)_

 _Don't make me call you out._

 _(Bon Bon)_

 _Even though we're not together._

 _Things are bound to get better._

 _(Lyra)_

 _Yes I get a little restless_

 _But it is meaningless_

 _Cause I am with you._

 _(Applejack)_

 _If I play fairly, I could earn the money._

 _(Discord)_

 _Why are you so against her little monarchy?_

 _(Applejack)_

 _It's one more problem I got here._

 _(Discord)_

 _And that impacts our team how?_

 _(Snails)_

 _I think my stomach growl._

 _(Blazing flowers)_

 _No that was Derpy dying._

 _(Spiral)_

 _We should all go left here._

 _(Applejack)_

 _No I think we should go right there._

 _(Scootaloo)_

 _If you don't stop arguing, I swear._

 _(Discord)_

 _I think we all have a problem._

 _(_ _Applejack)_

 _I start off saying we'll be better off without you._

 _A team will excel with no one around you._

 _You say that you're good, but I really, really doubt that._

 _I end up on a team with a filly and that's all I get._

 _This is peachy I'm trying not to be greedy._

 _You gotta go sweetie so let's hear my quick speechy._

 _You need to drop the act, it's time that I strike back._

 _Everypony gather round._

 _This is my playground, so try not to frown._

 _(Spiral)_

 _What is wrong with you?_

 _(Applejack)_

 _I've got 99 problems, but you're going down likewise._

 _(Button and Sunset)_

 _Derpy please stop dying._

 _(Rainbow Dash)_

 _Pinkie, please do not sing._

 _(Bon Bon)_

 _This is dangerous, when will we all get there?_

 _(Cheerilee)_

 _Be patient Bon Bon._

 _(Gilda)_

 _I will rip out your hair!_

 _(Altogether now)_

 _I got one more problem with you here._

 _I got one more problem with you here._

 _I got one more problem with you here._

 _Yes I've got one more problem._

 _One more problem with you here._

 _I got one more problem with you here._

 _I got one more problem with you here._

 _Yes I've got one more problem._

"One more time!" A fan shouted.

 _One more problem with you here._

 _I got one more problem with you here._

 _I got one more problem with you here._

 _Yes I've got one more problem._

Aw yeah! That was tight! I gotta tell my mom about this.

 _(Song over)_

* * *

The jolly mushrooms continue down a hallway. Soarin quickly hides behind a column as soon as he immediately saw Rainbow Dash.

"That was close." Soarin sighed in relief.

"Who are you looking for?" A voice came from behind.

"Why?" Soarin asked getting startled. "Who wants to know?"

"It's just me." The figure revealed to be Spiral Swirl behind him. "Some ponies do say that stalking is the sincerest form of flattery. For me it's well... creepy."

"I'm not stalking. Now please go away so I can check on Rainbow Dash."

"Really? Well would you continue ignoring me if I could get you two together with no tricks? For a price of course."

Soarin ponders for a second then turn towards Spiral. "What could you possibly want?"

"Your hoof in the game of course."

"You want me to love you? Not a chance."

"No not that. I'm saying an alliance."

"You'd help me without causing trouble?" Soarin asked not sure about this.

"Of course!"

* * *

Everyone reaches the room with all the gold.

"We found it." Lyra said.

"Excellent! Wonderful job everyone." Spiral said.

Soarin finds a large golden nugget. "Hey guys, look what I got."

"What is it?" Snails asked.

"I don't know, but I wonder what it does."

"Wait! Is that a-" Scootaloo was cut off as the explosion came from the nugget. It eliminated Lyra, Scootaloo, Soarin, Snails, and Cheese Sandwich from the challenge and blew the remaining three teammates of the jolly mushrooms somewhere else in the area.

The blazing flowers make it to the gold room.

"We made it Derpy cheered as she walks over, but then lasers began lighting up everywhere and burns her.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll regenerate in a few seconds." Rainbow Dash said.

"But how are we gonna get through that laser field?" Sunset asks her team.

"Let me give it a try." Button said going over to a control panel. He types in a random code and turns off the lasers.

"Lets get as much as we can and get out before more guards show up." Cheerilee said.

The blazing flowers all began collecting gold bars right away and gathered three large bags of gold then they all escape the building.

As the remaining jolly mushrooms recover, Applejack notices the other team is gone. "Oh no!"

"Well because of Soarin, we're so far behind." Discord said.

"Let's just get whatever we can and hightail it out of here." Applejack inquired.

"Please young lassie, do calm yourself." Spiral tells her. "No need to stress."

"Oh yeah? Well you're up to something devious for sure." Applejack said to her. "Hope you get eliminated soon."

All three of them leave.

* * *

The blazing flowers meet back with Toad on the boat.

"Thanks for getting me all this gold guys." Toad commented. "Lets hope the other team makes it back before they send in the military copters."

"Ha, that means we get a prize." Gilda said proudly.

"Prize? Only winners get prizes Gilda."

The other team arrives on cue.

"First, let's bring back everyone that died." Toad instructed. Bobei pressed a button and Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Soarin, Snails, Lyra, and Scootaloo all came back to life.

"And the winners are the jolly mushrooms!" Toad announces.

"WHAT!?" Gilda exclaimed.

"Oh, this is a travesty." Bon Bon said before fainting.

"How did we lose?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion. "We got here first and got all this gold."

"Well if the challenge actually relied on who would've gotten here first, then you guys would've won. But I explicitly told you not to let yourselves get KILLED! Each death results in 1 grand being knocked off your team's total." Toad explains as Bobei brings in a TV screen.

It shows:

Jolly Mushrooms

6000G - 5 deaths = 1000G

Blazing Flowers

30000G - 52 deaths = -22000G

"I didn't get killed that much." Derpy said.

Flashback

 _It shows a lot of scenes Derpy got killed._

 _The first scene shows Derpy flying through the battlefield before getting shot._

 _Next was her getting shocked by standing under an electric zapper. Following her falling into a pool of acid._

 _Also, she gets hit by an unexpected spike ball hitting her. Followed by the unexpected lasers._

 _Then, the scene shows Derpy on fire as she flies back and forth while screaming._

 _Lastly, was the grenade thrown at her, then exploding._

End of Flashback

* * *

Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, and Applejack were meeting in a secret area.

"So what are we here for?" Rainbow asks.

"Oooh, are we forming an alliance?" Pinkie asks cheerfully.

"Look girls, I know all of us aren't all on the same team, but let's just make sure we don't make any mistakes." Fluttershy said.

"Let's hope so, and maybe we all could form our own alliance and get to the final four." Sunset suggested.

"What about our friends?" Applejack pointed out.

"Yeah she may have a point." Rainbow Dash thought. "Lets try not to get eliminated."

"Speaking of elimination, we should probably get to ours." Sunset reminded them.

"Good luck girls. Hope ya'll don't get eliminated too early." Applejack said leaving.

* * *

 **Elimination ceremony - Blazing Flowers**

The eight contestants of the blazing flowers arrive and take their seats.

"These cupcakes I have are the only thing between you and a sudden drowning." Toad tells the team. "I'll be throwing these to you if you're safe. If you don't get one, you out of the game and into the water. The first cupcake goes to..." Dramatic pause until...

"Button Mash."

"Yes! I'm the first one to get a cupcake." Button said happily.

"Pinkie Pie."

"Bon Bon."

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Cheerilee."

That only leaves Rainbow Dash, Derpy, and Gilda.

"One of you three will be heading home." Toad said to the three. "Gilda.."

"Yes!" She said with a proud expression.

"Hold on I'm not finished yet." Toad interrupted. "You've been a jerk to most players. If I were you, I wouldn't be to confident. Derpy, you totally messed up today. You died a total of 51 times today while making your way to the gold. Rainbow Dash, you're also to blame."

"What the hay did I do?" She asked not knowing.

"You encouraged Derpy to go on despite knowing full well that she would continue to die."

"Oh right."

Gilda laughs quietly at her.

"The person not going home is...Rainbow Dash."

"Once again, too close to be eliminated." She said.

"and..."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"Gilda." Toad throws her the last cupcake.

"You made the right choice." Gilda said.

"Derpy, get on the plank. You're taking the plunge, but first we're going to need some rope to tie your wings." Toad said.

* * *

Derpy is on the plank with her wings tied.

"But why am I leaving?" She asked. "I have so much to offer this-" She gets cut off as a bird knocks her off this ship as she screams.

"That was awesome!" Toad said. "One down, fifteen to go. Who will go home next? Will Spiral Swirl get on Applejack's good side? Or will she take the game by force? And will Discord do anything to drive me crazy? Actually, I just hope he doesn't. Find out what mayhem will emerge on the next exciting episode of TOTAL...PONY...CRUISE!"

End of Episode 1

* * *

 **So what do you all think of the new season?**

 **Is there anyone you wanted in this season that isn't here?**

 **Who will you be rooting for? And any favorite scenes?**

 **The song's in Italics and if you know how to sing Problem: by Ariana Grande, then sing it just like that.**


	2. Hawaiian Heat

Episode 2: Hawaiian Heat.

(Scenes from the previous episode are played)

On a boat in the middle of the ocean...

"Previously on Total Pony Cruise.." Toad began. "It was a start with a 16 competitors old and new where they had to go to Fort Knox and retrieve some sort of budget for this new season. All while avoiding death. While it was true that the blazing flowers had the most amount of gold, they ended up in the negative zone since Derpy didn't stay alive and got killed one to many times which cost her team BIG time, and she took the plank off the boat into the deep blue below. Who will take a walk off the plank into the big blue below? Sit tight because it is time for Total Pony World Cruise!

* * *

 **Episode 2: Hawaiian Heat.**

It was the middle of the night, and we hear Discord laughing inside one of the suites as he was chatting with Screwball through his magic mirror.

"Hey dad, about the challenge on Yoshi's Island, what did it feel like? You know with the island exploding and Rainbow Dash getting eliminated." Screwball asked him.

"Oh you should have been there to see that Screwy. It was simply amazing." He responded. "What happened was she was completely brave enough taking down those baddies until a bomb surprised her from behind and blew up the entire island leaving her on it, losing all our coins, and giving her the old heave blow."

"Dad, I know you did not cause the explosion and you never blasted her off the island. Toad did that." Screwball said. "I can always tell when you're lying, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I gotta head back now." Discord said. "Stay out of trouble young lady and listen to your mother."

"Bye daddy! I'll talk to you tomorrow." Screwball said before hanging up.

He turns off the light and leaves the suite heading back to his room. He comes across the first suite as he looks inside. He sees Button Mash asleep with a game in his hoof, and Cheerilee asleep on her bed. Unknown to him, Gilda was right by the corner and snuck by with a bag without getting spotted. She goes back to her room without waking up Sunset. She takes something out of her bag and it reveals a white rabbit she snuck onboard.

"Hey, didn't mean to leave you for so long." Gilda quietly told her rabbit. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?" She reached in her bag and pulls out a carrot giving it to the rabbit. "Yeah, you're a good girl aren't you?"

However, as Sunset turned over in her sleep, she opened one of her eyes and she was surprised to what she just saw.

* * *

The next day...

The Jolly Mushroom were enjoying luxury on the ship. Cheese Sandwich was at the buffet table, Scootaloo was looking out the window, Lyra and Soarin were playing table tennis, Snails was dancing, and Discord and Applejack were in the hot tub.

"Ahh, this is the life isn't it?" Discord asked.

"Yep!" The cowgirl responded.

"Umm, well.. so uhh how's the punch? It's a bit sour isn't it?"

"Uh huh." Applejack wasn't listening because she was busy glaring at Spiral Swirl who was staring out the window.

"It is isn't-

"Hold on there Discord. Does that Spiral pony seem off to you?"

"Ummm... well.. no. I don't know, but she does seem kinda nice."

"That's what's off about her."

* * *

Applejack: You all know that Spiral pony isn't what she seems. She has been secretive, quiet, like she's up to something for sure, but Discord does have a point, she does seem kinda nice. If I want to get rid of her, I have to prove she is threat to our team.

* * *

"What's the big deal anyway? It doesn't even matter." Discord said. "Just relax, sit back, and enjoy some punch. We'll win the next challenge like yesterday and we won't have to worry about a thing." He stretched out which made him spill the cup until a magic aurora caught it before it hit the ground.

"Superb idea my friend." Spiral said. "Although I do have to say that yesterday's win was a mere technicality."

"What do you mean technicality?"

"Yeah, we won fair and square." Scootaloo added.

"On the contrary little one, even though that clumsy gray pegasus rendered her team penniless, the blazing flowers managed to collect three times as much gold as us. Considering the fact they arrived first, it would have been straightforward and the blazing flowers would have won.

"Well we did get first, so does it even matter?" Soarin questioned.

"It's true Spiral, there's no need to dwell in the past, we'll just have to work harder today." Scootaloo suggested. Everyone goes back to what they were doing.

Spiral, getting an idea, slowly walked over to where Scootaloo was. "My, my little filly, the way you able to unify our team was just amazing."

"O-Oh well, it was no big deal." Scootaloo nervously said. "D-Do you really mean it?"

"Would I lie to you? You have shown us the future of our team. Together both of us will conquer and maintain our position."

"Yeah! I guess I did."

"Aside from what happened last season, you have managed to stay positive. With my brains and your positivity, we could form a formidable alliance. What do you say?" Spiral Swirl insisted.

* * *

Scootaloo: I can't believe this! Who would have thought ponies approach me and ask me to be in alliances with them. New season, new alliance, but I gotta watch my flank this time. No way I am going to be duped again. Maybe she can help me get closer contact with Rainbow Dash and last to the merger. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, if you're watching this, wish me luck!

* * *

" _Attention ponies onboard, it's CHALLENGE TIME!!"_ Toad announces on the loudspeaker. _"Get your flanks to the outdoors to the front of the ship. It's time for an epic reward challenge."_

* * *

Later, the remaining 15 competitors are altogether.

"I hope we go to New York City. It must be as great as Manehattan." Bon Bon hoped.

"I hope so too." Lyra agreed.

"Don't forget it's known as the Big Apple." Sunset added.

"All in good time miss Sweetie Drops besides with luck, you might win today's reward." Spiral told her.

"Uh Spiral, what did you just say to Sweetie Drops?" Applejack asked her. Everyone turned their way after she asked that. "Go on now, whatever you said to her, you can say to us."

"Don't you think you're overreacting-" Rainbow Dash asked before getting cut off.

"Can I just hear what Spiral just said?" Applejack asked again.

"Well mistress Applejack, I was simply trying to boost the defeat of the competitors confidence." Spiral answered innocently. "All I ask in return is their game. Surely somepony with your accent should be aware of the concept of fairness."

"Uhhh..."

"Wow!" Discord said.

"Welcome to Hawaii!!" Toad announces to the teams. Everyone cheers after hearing this.

* * *

Cheerilee: I wasn't expecting to come to Hawaii. I should probably teach about this place to my class when I get back.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Coming to an island with volcanoes, is kinda interesting. Last time I was on an island, it exploded and I got eliminated for that. Although, Toad can't do too much damage here since we're in the real world, right?

* * *

Applejack: (face hoofed) Ah can't believe this! She's too good at pretending to be good. Boosting Sweetie Drop's confidence, complimenting Scootaloo, ah don't know what she's up to, but ah'm gonna find out.

* * *

Everyone is seen on the beach.

"Today's challenge will involve digging up buried treasure." Toad said.

"So we're digging for gold treasure?" Gilda asked. "This challenge won't be so bad after all."

"Not that kind of treasure Gilda. Anyway as you all know, I'm a bit short on staff this season. What's buried in the sand are some.. reserved interns of mine."

"Hey Button, bet you five bucks they're all dead." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"You're on!" He said.

"The team that successfully digs up the most interns will have the honor of winning... Bobei, the reveal!!"

Bobei pulled the lever, then pressed the button which reveals a large cannon.

"Wow!" Pinkie said in amazement.

"What is it?" Discord asked.

"Meet the Candy Cannon XL!!" Toad said. "I bought it online."

"Frivolous!" Bobei said on the speaker.

"So today's reward is a weapon?" Gilda asked.

"Weapon? What? No!" Toad said. "This cannon here can produce any type of candy to your liking. The winners of the challenge, get to party it up with the sugar rush of the century."

"Wahoo! We get to enjoy a candy party if we win!" Pinkie cheered.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Of course Pinkie Pie would love that reward. She would probably do anything to win that.

* * *

"Since the Jolly Mushrooms won the previous challenge, they get to dig with handy dandy shovels. The Blazing Flowers on the other hand, don't get a thing.

"What!!" Gilda exclaimed. "What are we supposed to dig with? Our hands?"

"Technically our hooves, since some of us are ponies." Sunset points out.

"So you are giving teams rewards for winning challenges?" Rainbow Dash asked. " Since when did you start doing things like this?"

"Since I can afford doing it." Toad responded.

 _"He's been frivolous about the stolen money."_ Bobei said on the speaker.

"Anyway, you all have one hour. Now get going."

* * *

(Jolly Mushrooms)

"Alright team, we each grab a shovel and start digging." Applejack suggested. "If we all split up and divide where we dig into separate sections, we have a great chance of finding more interns."

"Not a bad suggestion." Discord agreed.

"Yes, that is a great idea!" Spiral Swirl added.

Applejack gives her another glare.

"Aww, but I don't wanna dig." Snails complains.

"Uh Snails, we ALL have to do it. That's how you and WE win a challenge."

"But it's so boring."

"Calm yourself, this is no big deal for you." Spiral said to him. "We'll handle this challenge, go relax on the ship with that Bobei fellow. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thank you!" He said before running off.

* * *

(Blazing Fire Flowers)

"Since we don't have any shovels, who has some good ideas?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It would be wise to de evolve into our primitive selves." Cheerilee suggested. "Not completely, we just use what cave people use in the-"

Gilda shoves her down. "Lame idea teacher lady. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"You know that was kind of mean don't you think?" Sunset points out.

"What's it to you pony?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Sunset: I gotta say Rainbow Dash puts on a good show. Better than that griffon.

* * *

"Hold on." Rainbow Dash cuts in. "I think Cheerilee's plan could work. Possibly. Think everyone, cave ponies used primitive tools back in the day, so what do you think those tools are?"

Pinkie raised her hoof. "Uh could you repeat that? I don't get it."

* * *

Rainbow Dash(face hoofed): Things I do for a million bits.

* * *

"Ok everyone, just to let you know if anyone gets hurt while digging, don't worry, I'm can help make it all better. After all, laughter is the best medicine." Pinkie told her team.

"Pretty sure that's not always true Captain Obvious." Gilda remarks.

" *gasps* I'm a captain? Where's my crew?Arrgh, let's sail the seven seasons and find the lost buried treasure."

* * *

(Jolly Mushrooms)

Soarin continues digging alone. He spotted Rainbow Dash digging nearby but she is unaware that she is being watched.

"You seem to be pretty fond of that Rainbow pegasus aren't you?" Spiral asked him.

"Well... it's just that Rainbow Dash is just so cool." Soarin said. "I never met anyone awesome just like her and I really want to make a good first impression on her."

"My, somepony is surely making progress."

"I never thought I'd say this, but can you please help me out? I thought about what you said before."

"Soarin, I consider you a friend of mine, despite everything that happened in the past. I always keep my word, so I'd be glad to help you."

"Really, so what's first?"

Spiral reached in her bag and took out a perfume bottle. "It's a perfume I made myself many years ago. I call it: my intent of attract. One tiny sample of this will make the mare of your choice all over you in seconds."

"Cool! Can I have it?"

He reached for it but Spiral stopped him. "Wait just a minute, first you got to agree that you will not go against my back and turn on me. My magic and hypnotism has weird and strange side effects."

Soarin thought about it until...

"Deal!" Both shake hooves. before making the trade.

* * *

Go to another part of the beach where Lyra and Applejack were digging.

"So Applejack, I've seen you before on season 1. I just want to know what the feeling you had when you and your sister were not on the same team in returns?" Lyra asked her.

"Is this because you and Sweetie Drops aren't on the same team?" Applejack asked her.

"Well yeah, I never thought we be in this situation."

"Look Lyra, just because me and my sister were on separate teams last season, it doesn't change the fact that we're still sisters. We still get the chance to see each other before challenges and talk to each other."

(Two minutes later...)

"The moment she left the island, I was pretty upset at first. Ah got over it pretty quickly knowing she's back home and safe and sound. So you can't let being on separate teams stop you from seeing your bestie. You understand what ah mean?"

"Wow! I never thought you experienced that." Lyra said. "So even though we're we're on separate teams, I can still talk and see her?"

"Yep, but just not too long. We don't want the others thinking you're strategizing with the other team. You could get eliminated for that, but just try to be efficient with your time."

"Okay."

"One last thing, have you noticed that Spiral pony talking to Soarin over there?

"Well yes, but why did you ask?"

"There's something off about her ah just don't like. She might be plotting something big to split us all up, divide our friendship, and take us out one by one."

"What makes you so sure?

"I've seen this strategy last season and ah know what her true intentions are."

"So you want to vote her off at the next elimination?"

"You know it."

Lyra thought about and looked away then she had her answer. "Okay, I'm in!"

"Alright, knew ah could rely on you." Right where they were digging, one of the interns popped out of the hole.

* * *

Applejack: That was easier than I thought. All I need is either Cheese Sandwich or Soarin to side with me and that Spiral girl is as good as gone.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich dug up four interns where he was.

Scoreboard

Jolly Mushrooms: 5.

Blazing Fire Flowers: 0

Inside the ship, Bobei was watching all the competitors on the monitors.

"Hey." A voice said behind him.

"Snails? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Nah, Spiral Swirl told me I don't have to dig." Snails responded. "I want to know where the candy is."

"Sorry Snails, but you can only get when you win it. That's the reward."

He saw the candy cannon right behind him. He reached for it but Bobei stopped him.

"No, no! Do not touch."

"Awww."

"Look you can stay here with me but just do NOT touch anything."

"Okay."

* * *

(Blazing Fire Flowers)

The team was digging with their hooves since they don't have shovels.

"I don't think this is working the way we anticipated it would." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I know. My hooves are getting shaky from all this digging." Bon Bon said.

"Shake it! Shake it! I like to shake it up!" Pinkie said.

"Oh brother!" Gilda complained.

"Well just be glad she's not doing the pirate thing." Sunset points out.

"Hey that's right." Pinkie goes back to her pirate impression. "Arrgh you scallywags, it be Captain Pinkbeard. Now feel my wrath!"

"Great, I think hanging out with the other team sounds good right about now." Rainbow Dash said.

Go to another part of the beach where Cheerilee trips in another hole Gilda dug up.

"Why are you tripping yourself?" Gilda asked while laughing at her.

"Please leave me alone." Cheerilee said.

Sunset watches from a distance with a disappointment. "Why does she have to act like that?"

"She is always acting like this." Button replied. "I've seen her act this on season one."

"Well you should see the rabbit she stowed away on the boat." Sunset said.

"Wait, she has a pet rabbit? I didn't know she brought her rabbit onboard."

"Yeah, but it is pretty amusing now that I think of it."

 _"You all have 10 more minutes."_ Toad announces on the loudspeaker. _"The Jolly Mushroom are at 5 while the Blazing Fire Flowers are still at_ _a zounding zero._

More time has passed by and the scoreboard now reads:

Jolly Mushrooms: 9.

Blazing Fire Flowers: 1.

"I got one." Bon Bon called out.

"Look everyone, this isn't working. We need to try a different strategy and fast too." Rainbow Dash suggested.

Cheerilee then sees some coconuts nearby, along with some old cars that are broken down. She suddenly gets an idea. "Rainbow Dash, grabs two coconuts, a branch, and assemble those to that old car. I've got another idea."

"What for?"

"Just trust me on this one."

Rainbow Dash quickly gathered all those materials and made a construction crane in seconds.

"Wow!" Bon Bon said in amazement.

"Ooh, it's beautiful." Pinkie pie said.

"Hand me the branch Rainbow Dash. I'll take it from here." Cheerilee offered. She gets the branch from her and puts it in place. She begins operating the crane herself and dug up five more buried interns.

(Scoreboard)

Jolly Mushrooms: 9

Blazing Fire Flowers: 6

"It's still not enough." Button said.

"Ah shut it little guy, or else I'm gonna-"

Button stops Gilda mid-sentence. "I wouldn't get to aggressive if I were you."

She then shoves the colt on the ground getting angrier.

"You better watch your tone shorty. You don't want to get me angry." Gilda warned. "And trust me, you do NOT want to get on my bad side!"

"I don't want you treating us like garbage." Button said.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Recognize this?!" Button asked pulling out a familiar rabbit in a cage shocking the griffon.

"Wha? How did you get that?"

"If you don't stop messing with my teacher and me, then this little guy gets it."

"Whatever." She grabs the cage from him.

 _"60 seconds left."_ Toad said on the speaker. _"The Mushrooms lead with 12, and I think the taste of defeat will happen to the flowers yet again."_

On the ship, Snails turns around to see the candy cannon.

"I'm getting hungry. Maybe one piece won't hurt." He said.

Bobei sees him about to touch it. "Snails don't!"

"But it's only one piece. So how do I get it out?" He taps the screen and pressed random button which caused the max number to be confirmed.

Bobei grows more worried. "But that's the... Oh no!"

Toad comes to the beach. "Alright everyone, time's up! Let's see what we got."

Suddenly, the cannon goes off on the ship and shot out a large amount of hot fudge. It is revealed to head toward the group of interns the Mushrooms collected. Everyone was shocked to what happened next. The interns the Mushrooms collected all burned from the hot fudge fired at them.

"Did anyone see where the candy went?" Snails called out. "It should be here by now."

The entire team of the Jolly Mushrooms was speechless to what happened.

"He did not!" Applejack said.

"He did." Scootaloo added.

Toad counts up all the interns collected. "Hmm, let's see counting all the ones that survived, minus the one already dead. Well, it seems like the Blazing Fire Flowers are today's winners. See you unjolly mushrooms at elimination."

The Fire Flowers sigh in relief knowing that they won.

"But wait, you told us this was a reward challenge." Lyra said.

"I know, but the WINNING team gets the reward."

"Oh, well this is a very interesting turn of events." Spiral said.

* * *

Later that night...

"So, you all know who you're voting for?" Applejack asked her teammates.

"Should we talk this out more?" Lyra suggested. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well I know who I'm voting for." Soarin said.

"Hey, what's that right there?" Lyra noticed a perfume bottle Soarin has.

"Oh, uh nothing." Soarin quickly hides the bottle.

"I wanna see it. Can I try some?" She tries grabbing the bottle until it fell out of his hoof and down a sewer pipe.

"Noooo." Soarin cried. "I needed that."

"Look everyone, shouldn't we focus on tonight's vote? And where in tarnation is Cheese Sandwich?" Applejack asked.

Everyone didn't pay attention to her as the earth pony sighs.

* * *

Applejack: How is no one listening to me? Ah have mixed feelings about the voting. Spiral Swirl is up to something devious no doubt, not to mention that little stunt Snails pulled earlier. It's obvious she needs to go next, then again Snails ruined our chances of winning. Ah don't know, ah just can't decide.

* * *

(Elimination ceremony: Jolly Mushrooms)

The eight players of the Jolly Mushrooms come to the elimination area and take their seats.

"Welcome to your first elimination Jolly Mushrooms." Toad said. "There are only seven cupcakes on this tray, if you don't receive one, you're walking the plank and into the deep blue sea below. Time to go vote."

* * *

Scootaloo hides her vote then placed it in the box.

* * *

Lyra sighs as she puts her vote in the box.

* * *

Spiral Swirl had no problem deciding and put her vote in the ballot box.

* * *

Snails decided right away too and puts in his vote.

* * *

Applejack is still deciding between two of them. "Well, I can't hold this up any longer." She placed a vote in the ballot box.

* * *

"Cupcakes go to... Lyra." Toad tossed her a cupcake before continuing. "...Cheese Sandwich."

He caught his before eating it immediately.

"Discord... Scootaloo."

He gave both of them their cupcakes before continuing on with the list. "...Soarin, and... Applejack."

That means only Spiral Swirl and Snails were the only two left without cupcakes.

"The last cupcake goes to..."

There was a long dramatic pause...

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

until...

"Spiral." Toad said giving her the last cupcake.

"As I predicted." Spiral said.

"Aww, first no candy and now no cupcake?" Snails asked now disappointed.

"Sorry, but it's game over for you." Toad said before dragging him to the plank. "Any last words before you take the plunge?"

"Well first off, I like to say-" Snails got cut off by Toad shoving him off the ship into the water below.

"Just kidding."

* * *

Spiral Swirl: Losing the second challenge was bad enough. However, I got two allies on my side already, and everything is going according to plan. One by one, they'll all go down.

* * *

"Well the team's are even 7-7. Two plank walks down, and only 14 to go. Who will walk the plank next? How will the Jolly Mushrooms deal with their first loss? Find out on the next episode of Total Pony World Cruise!!" Toad said before fading off to black.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long hiatus, but I was busy with my other stories and school, but I was finally able to get this episode out.** **Have any favorites players? And vote on who you want to win and who to vote off next. Also I'll do the Aftermath right after Episode 3 which is coming soon.** **Does anyone know the reference Spiral Swirl used in the last confessional? If so, leave a comment on your thoughts.**


End file.
